stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Star League (NCC-2101)
| type = dreadnought | class = Federation | status = active |image2 = Star league command white.jpg}} USS Star League (NCC-2101) was a dreadnought on active duty in Starfleet during at least the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. ( ) Summary After a refit in 2268, Star League was also the lead ship and prototype for a class of dreadnoughts. ( , 2006 revision) Refits and new-build ships of other ships to the configuration would wait, however, until linear warp drive was tested on such vessels as Decatur, Intrepid and Enterprise. :The ''Decatur was the first Starfleet vessel to have linear warp drive. Per novel: , the second Intrepid was a testbed for many upgrades that would later be implemented on Enterprise before the latter was relaunched in 2273.'' In the late 2270s, Star League was relaunched and its mission profile changed to be a more diplomatic one. Two highly qualified Starfleet senior officers -- Vincent DeSalle and Stephen L. Garrovick -- vied for the position of its commanding officer. The position went to Garrovick. (Starfleet Supplemental Communiqué 1:9) :The relaunched ''Star League had one-third better engine performance than other ships, as well as "warp-powered" phasers, improved medical facilities, faster turbolifts and overall better operational standards.'' For many years, Star League was assigned to the Starfleet First Fleet. ( ) Commodore Jake Caffey was in command during the 2260's and 2270's. (Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures - Convergence, A Top Brass Sendoff) ''Star League'' personnel Senior Officers *Commanding officer :*Commodore Jake Caffey *First officer :*Captain Shenar *Chief Operations Officer :*Commander Rena Mathews *Chief Science officer :*Commander Romanadvoratrelundar Zweitaschen *Chief medical officer :*Commander T'Var *Flag officer's Adjutant :*Commander Elizabeth Oxford Command Crew *Helmsman :*Lieutenant commander Roger Bryant - Chief :*Lieutenant George Moffet - Assistant Chief *Navigator :*Lieutenant commander Quetran Lerl - Chief :*Lieutenant Curtis Benton - Assistant Chief *Tactical officer :*Lieutenant commander Michael Gunn - Chief :*Lieutenant Brenda Snow - Assistant Chief *Records officer/Pilot :*Lieutenant commander Hugh Dayton - Chief :*Lieutenant Irene Gordon - Assistant Chief *Yeoman :*Ensign Janet Majors - Commanding officer Sciences Crew *Science officer :*Lieutenant commander Ezra Christopher - Chief :*Lieutenant Janet Sutton (Star League) - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant Steven Brent *Scientist :*Lieutenant commander Lynn Wahl - Chief :*Lieutenant Ian Winchester - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant Barbara Terry Operations Crew *Engineer :*Captain Richard Burtt - Chief engineer, Captain of Engineering :*Commander Susan Tennant - Assistant chief engineer :*Lieutenant commander Richard Stewart - Senior :*Lieutenant Edward Holmes *Security officer :*Commander R. J. Koenig - Security chief :*Lieutenant commander Dameia Collins - Assistant Security chief :*Lieutenant Ian Bulloch :*Lieutenant Piotr Has *Communications officer :*Lieutenant commander Marlene West - Chief *Transporter :*Lieutenant commander Salek (Intrepid Adventures) - Transporter Chief :*Lieutenant Billie Tyler Assistant Transporter chief Medical Crew *Doctor :*Lieutenant commander Andrew Pulaski - Assistant Chief medical officer :*Lieutenant commander Robert Fries :*Lieutenant commander Sabrina Bartlett :*Lieutenant commander Clark Lane *Nurse :*Lieutenant Dora Fane - Head Star League 002101 Star League 002101 Star League 002101 Star League 002101 Star League 002101 Category:Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures Category:Dreadnought classes